Black Blood
by KrazyKalel
Summary: Naveen Is a young adult who has lost everything she cares about. She is now alone in this world, fighting everyone, even herself to survive. The world is falling apart but with Naveen and the help of some strangers, they just might be able to change that. ACCEPTING OC'S
1. Form

**Hello everyone! I recently had some computer problems... meaning I got hacked... now these hackers called themselves ICE so if you get someone called ICE don't believe them! they blocked my computer and demanded that I pay 300 dollars or go to prison because I was doing (illegal) activity on my computer(which I wasn't) anyways to fix my computer I had to call the computer company and pay 110 dollars to wipe my computer out meaning all my files of my stories are gone... so that's why I am writing a new OC story instead of finishing my previous one... anyways that's not all... the day after I got my computer fixed I get home from school and find out that my hard drive went out so I had to wait two weeks and pay another 45 dollars to get a new hard drive... I have had the WORST of luck with computers lately, but I am back and ready to write!**

**Sorry about the rant but I though you all deserved an explanation. anyways here is my new OC story!**

**Send OC through PM ONLY!**

**If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask me :) I don't bite :)**

* * *

My head was pounding as I took shaky breaths. The earth was shaking and crumbling from underneath me. My vision was blurred and the sound around me was mumbled and distant. I sat in the dirt, leaning against a tree, then shook my head clear and got up from the ground. I ran through the woods with heavy footsteps following closely behind.

I made a quick turn before a gun was shot whizzing close by my ear. I ducked and ran, hiding behind a thick tree.

I quieted my breathing as I listened to the footsteps run closer to me. I held tightly onto the sharp knife in my hand as I readied myself. As soon as the footsteps were close enough I jumped out. My knife landing straight in the man's eye. The man fell to the ground screaming in pain.

As he squirmed around in the dirt I flipped him onto his back with my foot and bent down, pulling the knife out of his now bloody eye. He screamed louder making the bushes shake and growl. I aimed my knife and threw it down with both hands. The knife dug down in his skin. He had finally stopped screaming and was now lying still in a dead silence.

I looked down at the dead man, and searched his pockets and pulled out some bullets and a gun, I then grabbed the duffle bag full of supplies that he was carrying and threw it on my shoulder. I breathed out and turned away from the body and begin to make my way though the woods.

I sneaked carefully through the woods to not be seen or heard by them. I had walked all day before finding a small cave like area to settle down in for the night.

I laid my head on the bag and closed my blue eyes. My ears were on full alert as I drifted off into a deep sleep. It was a good place for the night, but It wasn't safe. Nothing was safe anymore.

I was woken up not much longer by a few twigs and leave breaking underneath someones footsteps. I got up quietly and made my way out with a gun from the dead man in my hands.

It was dark but I could still see slightly as I looked around outside. It was quiet outside with no disturbances. I turned back and was faced with another man.

Before I could aim the gun the man swung a metal bat at my head making me fall to the ground. He then grabbed me by my jacket and threw me against some rocks. He then proceeded to kick at my ribs over and over before I finally blacked out.

This was life now. No more hiding, No more childish behavior, no more having it easy. This is war... A never ending cycle of death and sadness.

It's now survival instinct...

There is no good, there is no trust, and there is no safe...

Nothing was safe anymore...

* * *

**Name: Naveen Lorell Emerson**

**Nickname(if any):n/a**

**Age:19**

**Birthday: april 21**

**Appearance(or faceclaim):Long(to her mid back) wavy blonde hair with side swept bangs. Bright blue eyes and a skinny/curvy figure. Soft pink lips and a clear face. (considered very beautiful) Average height and weight, and eyeliner on the her eyelids and mascara. **

**Personality: Naveen is a puzzle. She is very hard to figure out and can hide her true feeling well. She is kind, tough, and outgoing. Around Friends she is fun and loves to have fun an laugh. Around strangers she is very weary but if you show her that she can trust you she will. Around enemies she is brave and will sacrifice herself to save her friends. She is serious when needed and will only let loose when it's okay too. She is a leader and very easily is a sweet girl who try's to help people or will die trying. she is a very tough girl and will fight anyone. if something is too dangerous and someone tells her to stay away from it she wont she is scared she hides it by acting like she doesn't care but deep inside she is freaked out. she is very sarcastic and has a smart mouth.**

**Outfit for spring/summer:A fitted short sleeve white buttoned up blouse tucked under a short pink and purple flowy flower skirt. A thick white braided belt is wrapped around her waist, white wedges, and various necklaces and bracelets on**

**Outfit for fall/winter:a flowy white tank top with a white crochet unbutton jacket with hood down over it with a sleeveless unzipped grey fur coat with long stings with black fur balls hanging down to her waist,over that with a long feather necklace, black leggings, and brown combat boots**

**Outfit for action:A fitted white tank top tucked under a pair of khaki skinny jeans, with a small brown utility belt around it with all her weapons in it,black combat boots, and her fathers plain green military jacket with U.S. Army sewn on the right side of the chest, and her fathers military dog tags around her neck.**

**Formal:a short, flowy, white, fluffy dress with a silver sparkly band around the waist, silver high heels**

**Friends: Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, OC's**

**Enemies:Wendy, Bebe, Some Others**

**Crush(if any):Stan**

**Likes:Music, Writing, Being tough, Being Brave, Video games**

**Dislikes:Racists, Haters, Rude people, Wendy, Reality**

**Talents/Hobbies:Singing, playing piano/guitar, writing, fighting, leading, hiding her true feelings**

**Language(s):English, Spanish**

**Past: Naveen was born in a small town in Texas. She had an older brother by five years named Nathan. Growing up she lived a nice life. Both her parents worked. Her mom was a nurse at the local hospital and her dad was in the U.S. Army, so her dad was gone a lot. They lived in a nice two story house and had nice toys. Her and her brother would fight sometimes but for the most part would get along. Naveen looked up to Nathan and wanted to be just like him and her dad. Her brother was nice, caring, and brave. He looked after Naveen and made sure no one hurt her. Him and her dad even taught her how to fight and use guns,although her mom didn't like it. Her mom didn't want Naveen or Nathan to mess with any guns, she didn't like that naveens dad was in the military. Her mom would say that nothing good would come with a gun. When Naveen turned 15 Her parents had been fighting non stop and from peeping at their fights at the top of the stairs late at night she had come to find out that her mom had been cheating on her dad. That next morning her dad was gone, and all his belongings were with him. Naveen didn't want to stay with her mom after what she had done. Her dad called Naveen and Nathan every couple of days, but It took two months before her dad came back to visit Naveen and Nathan. By then her parents were divorced and Naveen had become depressed. Her and her mom started arguing non stop and Naveen was upset with her mom, She hated her. Her brother Nathan would always be gone with friends to get away from us fighting all the time. When Naveen was 18 she moved out of the house and went to Los Angeles to go to college. She was still bitter with her mom and didn't see her unless it was a holiday. Nathan didn't come around as much either cause he didn't want to hear them argue. Her dad wasn't around due to being having to go to war. It was when Naveen was in the middle of the second semester as a freshman in college when she got the call. Her father was killed in combat. She was devastated and could barley hold herself together. Her brother was given his fathers uniform and flag but gave Naveen her fathers uniform and tags. Then not even a month later is when everything bad happened... Now she is alone in the world. With her whole family gone she has no one to help her survive...**

**Family: Mother-Jenny-Deceased Father-Jared-Deceased Brother-Nathan- Missing/deceased**

**Good or Bad?:she is good**

**rate 1-10... remember, no one is perfect at everything**

**weapon skills:10 (very good with them)**

**Medical skills: 4 (she's learning more about it as the story progresses)**

**Hunting skills:9 (used to hunt a lot)**

**Building skills: 3 (she is not a builder)**

**Comfort skills:6 (she's okay)**

**Sewing skills:1 (never has sewn in her life)**

**Animal/insect skills:3 (she's just okay)**

**Child-care skills:5 (she is caring with kids but never had much experience yet)**

**Speaking in pubic skills:9 (She is very outgoing and has leadership skills)**

**Bravery Skills: 8 (she is very brave but everyone cracks)**

**Good or bad with blood/etc ?: She is good with it**

**Weapon(s) of choice(please make them realistic weapons...):she carries sub machine gun with her, and a crossbow around her back. in her belt she carries a handgun, a knife, and handcuffs.**

**Occupation:college student at University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA) **

* * *

**Your turn... You can make more than one oc if necessary (like a sibling or best friend)**

**Name:**

**Nickname(if any):**

**Age(cannons are 18-21 you can be older or younger if you want):**

**Birthday:**

**Appearance(or faceclaim):**

**Personality:**

**Outfit for spring/summer:**

**Outfit for fall/winter:**

**Outfit for action:**

**Formal:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Crush(if any):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents/Hobbies:**

**Language(s):**

**Past:**

**Family:**

**Good or Bad?:**

**rate 1-10... remember, no one is perfect at everything**

**weapon skills:**

**Medical skills:**

**Hunting skills:**

**Building skills:**

**Comfort skills:**

**Sewing skills:**

**Animal/insect skills:**

**Child-care skills:**

**Speaking in pubic skills:**

**Bravery Skills:**

**Good or bad with blood/etc ?:**

**Weapon(s) of choice(please make them realistic weapons...)(Most number of weapons to have is three):**

**Occupation:**

**Ideas of what you might have been doing before the world went bad:**

**Your opinion of my oc:**

**Anything else?:**


	2. Frozen

**Hey everyone! So this is the second chapter and no there isn't any OC's besides mine in this chapter... but I PROMISE! I PROMISE! Oc's will start the next chapter which I'm writing right now! :D**

**PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT! **

**This is a warning to let you know that yes, there will be a few OC's that die, but when and if your OC dies(which I haven't came across the time to find out who dies or not) please do not! stop reading because of that... I PROMISE it will NOT be the end of your OC! The story will still need you and your OC :)**

**Anyways here are the accepted OC's (sorry If I messed up you username, I'm doing it by memory)**

**Annabelle Dale- LindaPearlz**

**Mckenna-Thecrazierone**

**Alice Taylor- WhatALovelyTeaParty**

**Leonna Lorenaz- Rose Kagalimes **

**Ivy Smith- Unicorn819**

**Elijah White- Insomniac Lightbulb**

**I have messaged everyone who was accepted so if I messaged you, telling you you were accepted and you're not on the list, just let me know :)**

**Well anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I absorbed the suns rays through my skin, and with a smile I breathed in the warm air. I remember this day... It was summer time... I had just turned eight that spring and my mom took me and my brother to the lake to run around and feed the ducks.

I remember running around with a cheesy grin on my face. Chasing the ducks and climbing the tall fresh trees. Everything was so perfect then...

There was no evil in the world to me. Everything was so innocent... So pure... It was all so easy and loving.

I was happy...

My eight year old self looked over at my mom who was waving her arms, signaling for me and my brother to get ready to leave. I didn't want to go... I wanted to take in the suns warm kisses and the cool hugs of the breeze. I watched as my eight year old self ran into my moms arms and gave a tight squeeze.

My brother Nathan stumbled as he ran to the car. We fought over what seat to take and all the little things the whole ride home.

We finally pulled into the driveway of our home. I stumbled as I got out of the car and I bolted toward the front door. Nathan and I had to wait impatiently for our mom to walk up and go through her keys to unlock the door.

I remember this...

I became stiff from what I saw. My mom started to cry and tears started to form in mine and Nathans eyes. I was the first to move, running into my dad arms. He gripped me tightly as I cried into his shoulder, staining his uniform jacket with tears of joy. He kissed me on my temple and soon Nathan and mom ran up to him too, joining in the hug.

This was one of the most memorable times of my childhood. My dad had been gone for two and a half years due to the war. I remember that day... It was so beautiful and loving.

I watched with a soft smile at my past. As I watched, everything started to fade away into a never ending darkness. I heard faint voices and the pain started to catch up to me. The voices got louder along with the pain.

My eyes blinked open and I started to moan from the throbbing pain throughout my body. My mouth was full of blood. I spit it out and lifted my head up to see the blurred figures in front of me.

"She's waking up sir." One of the figures says to the other. I try to move my arms and legs before realizing that I was tied tight to a chair. I moved around struggling to get loose.

"Aha," the other figure said as my vision started to clear. A man in a dirty grey suit stood before me. He stared at me, almost as if he was analyzing my every move. "Well good morning sunshine. Sleep well?"

I kept my mouth closed as he waited for an answer. A man;who was more thin and scraggly than the built man in the suit, stepped closer.

"Sir, I think we should hurry this up, We don't want her to find a way to escape." The thin man said as he pulled his glasses up with his pointer finger.

I kept pulling at my arms and legs but I still couldn't slip out.

"Mr. Rogers, There's no rush... I want to get to know this pretty young lady first." The built man said as he smiled at me. "So beautiful, what should we call you by huh?"

I blinked before spitting in his face. He immediately slapped my cheek almost making the chair fall over. "Now that's no way to treat a stranger young lady." The man said.

"Hey, how about I tell you my name... Then you can tell me yours... Sound like a plan?" I said nothing as I squirmed in my seat. "I'm Mr. Howard, but you can call me Jeff." Jeff said with a smile.

He kept his stare on me as I breathed deeply from the pain still pulsing through my body. "...Naveen... My name is Naveen." I breathed out giving into his stare. "Wow," Jeff exclaimed. "Naveen, That's a pretty name you've got there... Naveen..."

"Well Naveen..." Jeff said bending down to my level. "Would you like to tell me why you killed three of my men yesterday?" I kept my silence. "Now Naveen, I have to say you are something... Killing three grown men all by yourself. You're a tough girl aren't you Naveen?"

Before I could say anything he spoke again. "You see Naveen, we need people like you here... Tough and fearless... There's not that many people like that Naveen. No. You're something special..."

"What do you want from me?" I asked. He just laughed. " I want you Naveen... I've seen what you can do and I want you on my team... So will you stick by my side and a loyal girl Naveen?"

"Eat me..." I said with a glare. "Is that you're final answer?" He asked me.

I nodded.

Jeff sighed before looking back at me. "You just made a horrible mistake Naveen... I can't let you go so you can kill more of my men... You choose not to join the team so that means that you just volunteered to be our lab rat."

Jeff, with the help of his thin friend Mr. Rogers,they gagged me and dragged me into another room with a big metal operating table standing in the middle of it. A single dim light flickered as it lit the room just enough to see your way through it.

With full force, they threw me onto the painfully cold table and begin to strap my arms and legs onto it. "Come on Naveen, stop struggling." Jeff stressed as he finished the last strap.

"Now Ms. Naveen, I'm gonna do a few test but don't worry, this will only pinch a little. It's what comes after that, that's gonna be painful." Mr. Rogers stated as he pulled out a needle. He firmly took my arm and quickly stuck the needle into my skin, tapping it to my skin so that it wont fall out.

"I'll let Mr. Rogers do his work, i'll be back later to check on you Naveen." Jeff said before closing the door behind him.

He then pulled some sort of wrench item out of his pocket. "Now I just need to extract a single tooth from you." I squirmed, the gag preventing me from letting out a scream. He pulled the gag from my mouth and placed the wrench into my mouth. The wrenched gripped tightly to one of my teeth.

As Mr. Rogers got ready to pull my tooth from my gums There was a loud crash from the other side of the door. Mr. Rogers moved the wrench away from my mouth, setting down beside me. "I'll be right back." He said as he made his way to door, locking it behind him.

I started to move around, trying to slip out of the straps, but they were too tight. I struggled to feel around in my side pockets for something to use but I found nothing. I then felt around my back pockets and pulled out my pocket knife.

I quickly grabbed it and positioned it the right way, careful not to cut myself. I moved my arm up and down in a fast pace and let the knife slowly inch it's way through the strap.

The strap suddenly snapped and my arm was free. I then proceeded to cut the other straps on my arm and legs. I stood from the table and took out the needle that was still tapped to my arm.

Just then Mr. Rogers walked back into the room. "What the- How the hell did you?" He yells for help as I attack him. I pinned him to the ground, slamming his face into the hard cement floor. I pushed his head down a few times before he stopped yelling.

I stood up and walked out of the room, careful not to step on the blood forming a puddle around Mr. Rogers head.

I quietly made my may through the maze like building, hiding whenever someone would walk by. What was this place? I looked around as I hid behind a few boxes that were stacked up near a wall.

Their were tones of barrels laying around and weapons hung up on the wall. I blinked, trying to grasp everything that had just happened.

As soon as I found the front door I bolted. I ran out of the building not daring to look back at that moment for the fear that someone might be chasing me. My running turned into a slow jog as I came to a stop.

I turned around to catch a look at the building. Or buildings as I should say, their were multiples of then all around me. All different shapes and sizes. I realized I had know idea where I was. What part of the woods was I in?

I looked around, but It seemed like no one was outside or chasing me. I had no idea where I was and I was alone yet again. A part of me wised that someone was chasing me... At least then I could have some form of company... In a bizarre way. I turned back, heading to my next destination... Anywhere but here.

It was starting to get a little chilly, and the leaves were starting to change color and taking a long fall to their death.

I used to love the winter time... When I didn't have to worry about shelter, food, or whether or not I would survive. All of the seasons were great, but then the world turned to shit, making the seasons harsh on the survivors. I miss the way things were... Before the Apocalypse, before every human being went crazy trying to survive.

But this was life now... There should be no complaining, it was and would stay this way...

I needed rest...

My wavy brown hair was messy from being dragged through the woods and my blue eyes were now dull from being tired. I looked down at the same outfit I had been wearing for the past three weeks.

My white tank top that had a dirt stain on it that could be easily cleaned off. My tank top was tucked under a pair of khaki skinny jeans, with a small brown utility belt around it that used to hold all of my weapons in it before they were stolen by Jeff. My black combat boots were covered in mud, and I had on my fathers plain green military jacket with U.S. Army sewn on the right side of the chest, and my fathers military dog tags around my neck.

I was making my way through the woods when I stopped. I heard a few crackling sound. I turned around to see Jeff walking toward me. "Why did you run off like that Naveen? We were only just getting started.

He pulled out a pistol and I made a run for it. Bullets came at me but they missed as I dodged by ducking and moving behind trees.

How long could I do this for?

As soon as I was far enough away I stopped and hid behind a tree. I waited there and soon heard his footsteps. I realized that I was in the same situation I was in earlier, but this time I didn't get my knife ready. I couldn't... I tried to move my hands but they wouldn't budge.

I was frozen.

I held my breath as he ran past me. He stopped and looked around but I still couldn't move. My body was stiff.

He turned around and smiled slyly as he saw me. "Well there you are cutie." He aimed his pistol at my head.

He pulled the trigger...

I was going to die... I couldn't picture dying like this. It wasn't right, something was defiantly not right about this. This couldn't be it could it? This couldn't be the end of my fight. It couldn't...

So many thoughts flooded my mind. Would it hurt? Would it be instant? What would happen next? What would he do with me after he killed me?

As I was thinking, I suddenly got the power to move. I ran away as soon as the bullet got close to me. I heard the bullet whiz right past my ear. I ran and I didn't stop, hearing his footsteps and yells fading behind me as he couldn't catch up.

I ran until I came across a abandoned looking building. I squeezed my body through the broken door frame and searched for a hiding spot. I looked around the room. The room was filled with bin and bins of gasoline.

The smell made my stomach turn but I hid behind a few bins, hoping I wouldn't barf from the strong smell.

I watched as Jeff walked in while calling out for me. "Naveen, come on Naveen. Let's start over." He was obviously physco. He kept calling for me as he searched with his gun aimed and ready to shoot.

As soon as he had his backed turned, I quietly made my escape to the second floor. The room was also filled with the same strong smelling liquid. This time there wasn't any place for me to hide. That's when I knew coming up here was a bad idea.

I watched as he made his way up the stairs. "Looks like you have no where to go now Naveen." Jeff said as he aimed his gun yet again. "This is my last bullet Naveen, you made me waste almost all my bullets. I wish it didn't have to be like this Naveen, I really wish it didn't, but you just couldn't listen. You just had to go and kill Mr. Rogers and run off."

My breath was short and scarce.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye... It was really nice meeting you Naveen, I'll miss that small moment we got to know and interact with each other but I can't be to sad cause that's all that happens anymore... Death..."

I heard his gun let out his last bullet. I moved out of the way and fell to the ground. A incredibly loud bang filled my ears and a flash of light covered my eyes. And soon that light turned into darkness.

Darker than any darkness you could ever witness... The feeling was something so incredible and yet painful at the same time. I let the darkness take me, not knowing if I was going to wake up, but that didn't matter... No... What mattered was that I felt free.

I didn't know where I was going or if I was going anywhere at all. It's like I was floating in this darkness but I didn't feel scared... No...

I felt safe...

* * *

**OOOOOOOH Cliff hanger! sort of! :p Well that's it for this chapter! Sorry it was short...Please leave a review, favorite and share it with people who you think will like it!**

**Well I'm off to write the next chapter! Byee! :D**


End file.
